Player Items?
Alright, so we have elements, maps, and game modes but where is the love for the items!? This is what this cancerous page made by me is for :D Potions Alright, so you guys might say "Gnuke u nub, there are spells that will probably have the same effects as these potions", you may be right but hey, let's see how it turns out :D Alright so here is what I am thinking, potions will be limited and must be bought, you can buy as many as you want, however, there is a counter to stop people from spamming them, you can only equip one and only use it once. If you do die it will be replaced with another one you have bought if you do not have any more of that type of potion it will stop replacing it. A potion will also be consumed if the E button is pressed. Note 1: You move 50% slower while in the middle of drinking one and your defense drops slightly leaving you vulnerable. Note 2: It takes 1 second to drink one. Note 3: If you die and you have not drunk the potion yet you will still keep it. The way to get potions is through a shop dealer who will sell them within the safe zones, the shop is within a building so you cannot be pulled out of the safe zone. You have the option to buy items from him, one of which being the potions. If you have V.I.P you have a 10% discount, if you have Premium you have a 20% discount. Note 4: Discounts do not apply to potions that cost Robux. Note 5: The item types are divided in catagories. Alright, now for the potions. Small Healing Potion This''' '''potion heals the user by 110 points of health. Cost: 50 shards ---- Med. Healing Potion This potion heals the user by 135 points of health. Cost: 75 shards ---- Large Healing Potion This potion heals the user by 165 points of health Cost: 100 shards ---- XL Healing Potion This potion heals the user by 210 points of health. Cost: 125 shards ---- Speed Potion This potion increases your speed by 15% for 10 seconds. Cost: 90 shards ---- Attack Potion This potion increases your Power by 15% for 10 seconds. Cost: 90 shards ---- Defense Potion This potion increases your defense by 15% for 10 seconds. Cost: 90 shards ---- Mana Potion This potion restores your mana by 100 points. Cost: 35 shards ---- Large Mana Potion This potion restores your mana by 125 points. Cost: 60 shards ---- XL Mana Potion This potion restores your mana by 150 points. Cost: 75 shards ---- EXP Potion Increases the EXP you earn by 10% for 30 minutes. Cost: 10 Robux ---- Crystal Potion Increases the shards you earn by 10% for 30 minutes Cost: 10 Robux ---- Gem Potion Increases the diamonds you earn by 10% for 30 minutes. Cost: 10 Robux ---- Spell Cooldown Potion Decreases the time your spells cooldown by 3 seconds. Alright, those are all of my ideas for the potions, now let's move on to the next one. Cost: 100 shards. Weapons Alright, you guys have a good reason to not like this idea because this is coming from an autistic idiot on the internet (Me) but hear me out, I have added my own twist to this concept :3 First, let us start off with the summary of this, it will still be bought from the same shopkeeper and its now time for my twist on it. You will be able to infuse your weapons, upgrade them, customize certain parts of them, add skins to them, and even get some collectible weapons that are exclusive to certain times of the year like the Holidays, Halloween, etc. These weapons replace your punch and like the punch, it is activated with Q, what makes this good is that it replaces your punch with something that is more powerful. The customization can be done anywhere you please, you will be able to customize the handle the blade and even be able to add detailed skins to them. Note: Weapons use up more stamina than your fist. Now for the weapon types! Weapon Types- Sword A well-balanced weapon that is not great but has no flaws or drawbacks. Stats Damage: Average Stamina Consumption: Average Speed: Average ---- Sword A more powerful and heavier version of the sword, it is however more taxing on stamina and is slower Stats Damage: Above Average Stamina Consumption: Above Average Speed: Below Average ---- Dagger Stats The weakest type of weapon, it is, however, the fastest and takes up little stamina Damage: Below Average Stamina Consumption: Low Speed: Very Fast ---- Warhammer This is the strongest weapon, it is however pretty taxing on your stamina and is very slow. Stats Damage: Very High Stamina Consumption: High Speed: Slow ---- Spear This is a slightly nimble but long ranged weapon, it is taxing on your stamina. Stats Damage: Average Stamina Consumption: Averagely High Speed: Above Average Now, to the next key feature of the weapons. Infusion Gems No, not the currency. The ones that you use to infuse weapons OwO Certain infusion gems will add special effects to your weapons and make them stronger. They cannot be bought, but like Gems, they fall from the sky luckily more often than gems. Note: You can only add one infusion to a weapon. Note 2: Some are rarer than others. You must be inside the shop to fuse them, now its time for the gems that can be fused :D Gems: Lightning Gem: Adds slight lightning damage and very slightly longer stuns to the weapon. Fire Gem: Adds prolonged burn damage to the weapon and has a chance to set off a chain reaction and set multiple other people on fire. Dark Gem: Adds weak life and mana steal to the weapon. Iron Ingot: This is what you use to make your weapon continuously stronger, a weapon starts at level 0 but as you level it up it becomes 2% stronger than it already was, Max Weapon Level is 20. Holy Gem: On contact with other enemies nearby teammates will be healed slightly Acid Gem: Adds a burn effect that fades quickly, it, however, adds acid splatters to the enemies screen. MORE COMING SOON....